


All about you tonight

by Gaming_fanfics



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Bottom John Marston, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Top Javier Escuella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaming_fanfics/pseuds/Gaming_fanfics
Summary: Javier offers John a massage after a day of working at the ranch, things get spicy not long after
Relationships: Javier Escuella/John Marston
Kudos: 2





	All about you tonight

quick thing before viewing this, this is copyied from a roleplay. And excuse the bad grammer english isnt my first langauge....

john was stood against the barn wall at beechers hope, arms crossed over his chest as he looks around the property.  
It had been a few years since the stagecoach incident, and after the gang had fallen apart john and javier had moved into a small ranch together with uncle and charles.Javier was sitting on the porch of the house playing guitar humming along. While Uncle was lazing around as usual.John nods at charles to greet him before making his way back to the porch and sitting down with the others, smiling at Javier. “hey,” Javier smiled at him. ¨Hey John¨ He said pressing a kiss against his jaw. ¨I love what you did with the place, it really feels like home¨  
“thank you, though charles did most of the work,” John chuckles before sitting down in Javier’s lap. “how are you feeling?”javier pressed his face against Johns back. ¨Im doing fine, i had some good sleep for once¨“that’s good,” John smiles, holding javier’s hands. “you’re comfy,”Javier smiled. ¨Thank you¨ He said pressing a kiss against his shoulder. ¨This place is perfect¨“youre more perfect,” John whispers, turning around in Javier’s lap and leaning down to kiss him.Javier smiled kissing him with a smile. ¨So, Jim milton and Jack Milton ?¨ He said teasingly. ¨I hate those ,cover names,¨  
“ah, well, i’m too stupid to come up with cover names like tacitus kilgore and aidan o’malley,” john whispers, teasingly biting javier’s bottom lip.Javier laughed, putting his hands on Johns waist. ¨I had better ideas but now its too late¨ He said smiling brightly.  
“just shush and kiss me dummy,” John chuckles, wrapping his arms around javier’s neck.Javier kissed him back, pulling him closer. ¨Someone`s feeling cuddly today"  
“been a busy day, just want you,” John replies, closing his eyes and sighing softly.  
Javier smiled gently pressing a kiss against his jaw. ¨Want me to make you a bath ?¨  
John nods, tilting his head to the side. “will you wash my hair for me? it’s starting to get gross again,”  
Javier smiled pressing a kiss into his neck. ¨Of course¨ He said slowly getitng up. ¨Ill call you when its done¨ He said walking in as Uncle clapped his hands when Javier left.   
John nods, sitting in the chair that javier was sat in before looking over at uncle. “you been havin’ fun lazing around all day?”  
Uncle put his hands up defense. ¨I was .... makin` ... plans and thinking about taxes¨ He said looking at him. ¨With my eyes closed¨ Javier came out after 15 minutes. ¨Bath is ready¨ He said before dissapearing into the house again.John rolls his eyes at uncle and makes his way into the house after javier, beginning to unbutton his shirt.Javier came up behind him. ¨I got some new soap for youre hair, its supposed to smell like cactus flower" He said pressing a kiss against John`s ear.Javier showed him a bottle. ¨Got it in Blackwater, general store was selling them ... Apperantly alot of people like it¨John nods, sighing softly at the kiss and stripping off the rest of his clothes before stepping in the tub.Javier sat down on his knees next to the bathtub putting his hands in the water before gently letting his hands run through John`s hair. ¨Is it warm enough ?" He asked reaching for the bottle.John nods, leaning his head into Javier’s hands. “i love you, you know.” he murmurs.Javier smiled. ¨Love you too¨ He said gently masaging his skull making his hair wet before grabbing some of the soap and gently stroking his hands through John`s hair.John kept his eyes closed as javier washed his hair, letting out soft sighs and noises at the feeling.Javier smiled putting his hand in the water again before running it through John`s hair again. ¨Do you like it ?¨ 

“feels good,” john nods with a sigh, keeping his eyes closed and laying back against the tub more  
Javier gently continued washing his hair and massaging Johns head with a light hum. ¨You know, when im done loading the wagon later i can give you a massage before we go to bed ?¨ He said gently working his hands through John`s hair.  
“hm, yes please. if you want to-“ John sighs, leaning his head back as he moves one hand to hold javier’s  
Javier smiled before he finished washing Johns hair. ¨Smells nice¨ He said pressing a kiss against Johns jaw again  
“thank you,” John sighs, tilting his head as he let the water cover his body  
Javier looked at him. ¨Hey stay awake now, last time you fell asleep¨ He said with a chuckle.  
“i’m not sleepy, just relaxed.” John sighs. “i like it when you wash my hair, your hands feel nice.”  
Javier smiled pressing a kiss against Johns lips. ¨Ill see you soon, ill load everything onto the wagon and ill see you upstairs¨  
“i’ll get out and dry, meet you upstairs,” John murmurs, sitting up properly again and rubbing his eyes  
Javier left the bathroom and loaded everything onto the wagon with Charles help.¨Alright thanks, see you in the morning¨ Javier said before walking in and slowly walking into the bathroom.  
John was sat on their bed, trying to dry his hair the best he could sigh a sigh  
Javier slipped behind him. ¨Hello there¨ He said pressing kissed everywhere. ¨ready for you`re massage ?¨  
“hello,” John nods, humming and moving to lay down on the bed on his stomach  
Javier smiled moving to sit next to him. Slowly starting to massage his shoulders. ¨You`re really tense, relax for me carino¨  
“i am relaxed,” John whispers, sighing softly. “i’ve probably just pulled something from building the house,”  
Javier smiled pressing a kiss inbetween his shoulder blades massaging his shoulder some more.  
John let out a soft moan as he began to relax more, closing his eyes. “you’re good with your hands,¨  
Javier smiled, moving his hands to his shoulder blades. ¨Thank you"  
“you’re welcome,” john whispers as he met out a quiet yawn. “you’re so good to me,”  
Javier smiled. ¨You deserve it¨ He said as he moved to massage his back sitting down on John`s thighs a bit to have a better reach. ¨Youre so soft¨  
John hums, closing his eyes again. “your hands are warm,” he whispers, looking back slightly to look at him  
Javier smiled at him gently, before moving his hands more, and masaging his back some more ¨Thank you¨  
He slowly slid his hands down to his lower back and his hips starting to massage there gently.  
john lets out a soft moan, biting his bottom lip as he cheeks flush pink. “you’re welcome,”  
Javier blushed a little before massaging the spots more. ¨These spots are so stiff¨ He said rubbing his thumb over John`s hips.  
John sighs, pressing his face into the mattress. “i feel better already, thank you,”  
Javier smiled. ¨No proble Carino¨ He said massaging his lower back again. ¨I`m just trying to make you enjoy yourself¨  
“i always enjoy myself with you here,” John murmurs, yawning again as he relaxes more into the touch  
Javier slowly moved his hands to his thighs, gently starting to massage there. ¨I thought you said you weren`t sleepy"

“i’m not, just-“ John lets out a gasp as he opens his legs slightly. “-just relaxed, like i said,” he whispers  
Javier looked at him biting his lips before massaging his thighs more. ¨You look pretty¨  
Javier smiled at him. ¨Like that ?¨  
John nods, keeping his eyes closed. “yes- like that. feels good.” he whispers, humming softly  
Javier moved his hand up a bit massaging more. As he pressed a kiss against John`s shoulder. ¨Beautifull...¨  
“i-i love you,” John gasps, letting out a quiet moan as javier moved his hands up  
Javier looked at him. ¨I love you too Johnny¨ He said before he bit his lip. ¨Can i touch you. .... More ?¨ He asked as he was still massaing the spot.  
John nods, looking up at javier. “yo-you don’t have to ask, i like it when you touch me,” he whispers  
Javier looked at him, his face red pressing kisses against his back. ¨I ... c-can i ask you something, it will sound dirty tho ?¨  
John nods, sighing softly at the kisses and brushing his hair to the sides  
Javier pressed a kiss against John`s thigh gently. ¨I-i got it from some magazine ....¨ He said slowly pulling john up. ¨c-can you .... sorry im shy to say it¨  
John raises an eyebrow, running a hand through javier’s hair. “what’s wrong, baby?” he asks him  
Javier pulled john on top of him. ¨C-can i eat you out ?¨ He asked looking away. ¨I-i red it in some magazine¨  
“i-if that’s what you want,” John blushes, biting his lip. “if you’re comfortable - i don’t wanna force you to do anything you don’t want..”  
Javier looked up. ¨Can i please ... o-only if you want to¨ He said looking at him his face completly red.  
John nods, leaning forward to kiss him. “of course you can,” he whispers  
Javier looked at him kissing him gently before slowly pulling John closer. ¨Want to lay down or ?"  
“you’re the one doing the work,, how do you want me?” John asks, unbuttoning his union suit and taking it off  
Javier looked at him. ¨Might be easy if you ... sit on my face¨ He said. ¨L-laying down is fine too !¨  
“o-okay- i can do that,” John nods as he bites his lip again. “lay down for me?”  
Javier blushed nodding laying down, his head on a pillow. ¨This might feel a little weird at first¨  
John nods, slowly positioning himself above javier and placing one hand on the wall, his cheeks burning a bright pink  
Javier put his arms around Johns thighs gently staring for a short moment before moving his toung towards Johns entrance.  
John let out a gasp, placing both hands down on javier’s chest as he bites his lip at the weird feeling  
Javier slowly slid his toung over the ring of the muscle before pushing in. ¨Mh...¨  
John let his head fall back as his mouth fell open with a soft whine, closing his eyes  
Javier held onto John`s thighs to keep him in place sliding his toung in and out slowly letting out some noises himself.  
John slowly began letting out moans when he got used to the feeling, moving his hand down to his own length as he began to stroke himself slowly. “god, javier-“  
Javier started thrusting his toung into him, grinding his own hips into the air as he sucked on John`s entrance fucking his toung into John.  
John groans, moving his hips back against javier’s face, biting his lips to muffle himself because of charles and uncle  
Javier moved his toung in trying to find Johns sweet spot his fingers digging into Johns thighs.  
John let out a loud moan as javier pressed his tongue against his sweet spot, still stroking himself slowly  
Javier thrusted agains the spot moving his toung around still thrusting his hips into nothing.  
Javier sucked on John`s entrance before taking his mouth off with a light pop. ¨You taste ... so good¨ He said before moving his toung in once again.  
“your tongue feels so good inside of me,” John whimpers, speeding his hand up as he got closer. “i-im-“  
Javier dug his fingers in even deeper before fucking John more with his toung pressing his toung against John`s sweet spot everytime.  
Javier took his toung out. ¨Move you`re hips on my face hermoso¨  
John nods, beginning to move his hips in time with Javier’s tongue as he let out loud moans - his nails digging into javier’s chest  
Javier kept his hands around his thighs moving his toung into him over and over.  
“i’m close, javier -“ John whimpers, still moving his hips as javier told him too  
Javier looked up, his fingers digging into his thighs even more just letting out slurping sound sliding his toung in and out of John.  
John groans, his eyes rolling back as he began to drool. “javier- fuck-“  
Javier slid his toung out giving some slight sucks, before taking his mouth off with a pop.  
John groans, leaning his head back. “shit- javier- feels so good,” he whispers  
Javier smirked a little. ¨You taste good carino, youre so tight¨ He said giving Johns iner thigh a tiny pinch before sliding his toung back into John.  
John moans, rolling his hips again as he leans back. “javier- p-please-“  
Javier slowly took his mouth off again. ¨Yes ?¨ He asked sucking on John`s entrance some more teasingly.  
“i-i’m close,” He whispers, letting out a groan and moving his hips more  
Javier looked at John. ¨You can come Carino¨ He said sliding his toung into John again. ¨Do you want to lay on you`re stomack or do you think youre able to do it on my face ?¨ He asked teasingly giving his entrance another suck.  
“j-just need to be touched,” John whimpers, letting out quiet moans and whines the closer he got  
Javier looked at him, slowly letting go of his thighs as he slid his toung in and moved his hands up to his hip to control how he moved them. Sucking on his hole.  
john soon let out a loud groan as he came, hips twitching slightly as he leaned his head back. “a-ah- javier-“  
Javier looked at him, gently letting him lay down before starting to suck on his member a little. ¨Yes Carino ?¨  
John whines, arching his back once he was laid down properly. “i-i wanna help you get off,,”

Javier looked at him. pulling him in for a kiss. ¨Carino, tonight is all about you¨ He said kissing his jaw. ¨You`ve been working so hard¨  
“but i wanna help you,” John murmurs, leaning his head back to the side for javier  
Javier gently pulled John up close. ¨Do whatever you want Carino, i won`t stop you" He said kissing him roughly.

John hums against his lips, wrapping his arms around Javier. “i-i wanna do it,,, you know,, properly, because we haven’t had time for a while,”  
Javier put his hands on his waist. ¨Top or bottom ?¨ He asked pressing kisses against his shoulder.  
“bottom,” John moved his hands down to javier’s chest, unbuttoning his shirt with a hum

Javier smiled, pressing a kiss against Johns lips. ¨Ive already stretched you a little, need more ?¨ He asked pressing gentle kisses everywhere¨ John shakes his head, laying down on his back and pulling javier down with him Javier pressed a kiss against his lips slowly lining himself up. ¨Are you sure ?¨ John nods, opening his legs more and kissing him back. “yes- javier, please.” Javier slowly pushed in, just the head as he held onto John. Slowly pushing in a bit further. ¨Are you alright ?¨ John gasps as javier pushed in, nodding and bringing him closer. “keep going, please,” he whispers Javier slowly pushed in until his hips met John. ¨A-are you alright still ?¨ “yes,” John nods, kissing at Javier’s neck. “you can move, please,” Javier looked at him, pulling him up as he layed down. He slowly started moving. ¨So you can control you`re pace a little¨ He said starting to move in and out of John. John nods, moaning and pressing his face into javier’s shoulder. “f-fuck-“ Javier started thrusting into John slowly. ¨y-you`re so t-tight, f-feels good¨ He said thrusting into him rougher. John let out soft moans and noises as javier moved his hips, arching his back and not caring if uncle or charles heard Javier put his hands on John`s hips thursting into him faster. ¨t-te sientes m-muy bien¨ “you’re so good to me,” John whispers, wrapping his legs around javier’s waist and moaning loudly Javier looked up at him, pulling him in for a kiss again. ¨llevame...¨ “i-i can’t speak spanish,” John whispers, kissing him back and groaning against his lips Javier seemed too far gone to talk english putting his hands on Johns hips as he thrusted in as he pushed John down a little. “i-i’m close again,” John whimpers, letting out load moans and gasps Javier looked up at John, moving one hand to stroke John. ¨Ride me, control you`re pace¨ He said stroking John faster. John nods, lifting his hips as he slowly began to ride Javier, moaning against his shoulder Javier held onto John, rambeling in spanish holding onto john`s hips. ¨C-carino¨ John soon came along his chest again after letting out a loud moan of Javier’s name, breathing heavy Javier looked up at John. ¨C-close¨ Javier said still thrusting into John. His fingers digging into John`s waist. “keep going,” John gasps, kissing at javier’s neck as he let out more quiet moans Javier looked at him. ¨i-inside ?¨ He asked as he put his hands on John`s shoulder. John nods, wrapping his arms around javier and closing his eyes. “please-“ Javier gave one more thrust until he came in John, he moved in John for about a minute longer before pulling out. John laid on his back once javier pulled out, dragging his hands through his hair and looking up at him “i love you,” Javier gently kissed his forehead. ¨I love you too¨ He said before moving down. There was a knock at the door as Charles voice came from behind hit. ¨Hey are you in here ?, i thought i hear something¨ “y-yeah, i’m in here, nothing to worry about!” John calls back as he blushes. Javier looked at John for a minute as a playfull smirk came on his face as he moved down agian. ¨Are you sure ?, i didn`t know where it came from¨ “i’m sure, maybe you’re just hearing things,” John shrugs, trying to not make it obvious he was out of breath Javier moved down sliding his toung into John again. ¨Uncle heard it too, are you sure ?¨ John groans, biting his bottom lip and moving his hand to javier’s hair. “y-yeah- i’m sure-“ Javier started to suck as Charles stood there in silence. ¨Are you sure you`re alright ?¨ “i-i’m sure, charles-“ John tugs at javier’s hair, closing his eyes There were the sound of Charles leaving. ¨Alright then, goodnight¨ Charles said as Javier was eating John out again teasingly. “Javier-“ John whimpers, still tugging his hair. “t-too sensitive,” he closes his eyes Javier looked at him, pulling his toung out. ¨Want me to stop ?¨ He asked looking at him. John nods. “please- s-sorry- i just- it’s been a while and i’m sensitive-“ Javier snuggeled up next to John pulling him close. ¨Sorry Carino¨ He said pressing pecks on John`s forehead. “it’s okay,” John curls up at Javier’s side, pulling the blanket over them. “you’re lucky charles didn’t come in here,” Javier chuckled. ¨Yeah true¨ He said their noses touching. ¨Go sleep carino, ill do some of youre work for tommaow¨ “no, i want you to stay.” John hums, laying his head on Javier’s chest. “i wanna cuddle you,” Javier kissed his forehead. ¨I can agree with that¨ He said closing his eyes. “i love you,” John yawns, closing his eyes and curling up at javier’s side Javier smiled. ¨Love you too John¨ He said putting an arm around John. John fell asleep quickly with his head on Javier’s chest, letting out quiet snores as he wrapped himself up more< The next morning Javier was the first to wake up reaching for his pocketwatch seeing it was already suprinsingly late. ¨John .... Carino, wake up¨ John whines, shaking his head and rolling over in the bed so his back was to javier, pulling the blanket over his head Javier smiled looking at him. ¨Carino, wake up it`s 1 pm" “i’m tired,” john whines, curling up more in an attempt to go back to sleep 

Javier pressed a kiss against his ear. ¨John, come on wake up" He said with a chuckle. “i’m tired, wanna stay in bed,” John whines, covering his face with his hands Javier smiled. ¨Alright then, i will have to get up tho" “no,” John whines, wrapping himself up in the blanket Javier smiled snuggeling up close. ¨Can i have some of the blanket too ?¨ “are you gonna wake me up?” John looks up at him, rubbing his eyes Javier looked at him. ¨Go back to sleep carino" He said sliding his arms around John. John nods, letting javier have some of the blanket and he pressed his back against javier’s chest Javier smiled, snuggeling close to John humming a little. John fell asleep again, head on Javier’s chest with a sigh and there we go, its not the best but i think its good for a first time (or atleast i hope so) i apoligise for any spelling mistakes because i repeat english isnt my first language !


End file.
